Vehicle occupant seat positioning systems that include motors to adjust the seat position are known in the art. Typically, each seat has associated electrical control switches, an electronic control module and an H-bridge motor relay driver to control the direction of movement of the associated seat positioning motor.
Occupant seat heating systems that include resistive heating elements mounted in the seat bottom cushion are known in the art. An electrical switch and associated relay are used to control actuation of the seat heater.
Known occupant seats that have position control motors and heating elements use separate control modules and control relays for each control feature. It is desirable to reduce the total number of electrical components associated with each vehicle occupant seat.